The common practice for displaying small and lightweight retail items is to package the items in thermoformed blister packages and place the packages on shelves or hang the packages on hooks on various display racks. The conventional blister package is composed of a generally stiff supportive backing usually made of a cardboard or a display card, and a thermoformed polymeric blister that is heat sealed to the display card. The display card for this purpose is coated with a layer of lacquer containing a plastic material of the type which allows the blister to be secured to the display card through welding or heat sealed. The display card provides support for displaying the merchandise for sale and contains print with suitable indicia such as advertising and instructions. One disadvantage of the prior art is that the display card and the blister are generally heat sealed or permanently glued and thus require special tooling to attach the display card to the blister. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the display package is not easy and safe to open since the display card or the blister should be tear apart to access the product contained therein.
Accordingly, what is needed is a pilfer deterrent display package that does not require special tooling to attach the display card or backboard to the blister and is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.